1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device, a calibrator, and a headset, in particular, to an electronic device, a calibrator and a headset for calibrating the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a handheld mobile device, a personal computer, an all-in-one personal computer mostly provides a sound-playing feature. The consumer may listen to the music after connecting an acoustic device such as an earphone or an external speaker to the electronic device. Moreover, the consumer may also connect a microphone device to the electronic device and start using a voice input feature such as sound recording or voice chatting. With development of the technology, the size of the electronic device has become smaller and more compact, and the demand of an earphone and a microphone with their independent jacks have been gradually reduced. A headset with combined features is thus developed. Such headset may include features such as music playing, sound recording, and voice conversation, and thus provide conveniences and versatility for the consumer.
However, since a sound output behavior of each electronic device is not consistent, the audibility of the output from an earphone may not be satisfactory. For example, in terms of audiometry test software installed in an electronic device, a sound signal should be provide for a testee with accuracy. However, due to the properties of an electric signal between the electronic device and the earphone, the test result and the actual condition of the testee are not exactly matched. As another example, when the user listens to the music with an earphone from the same brand as an electronic device, its sound quality may be descent. On the other hand, when the user listens to the music with an earphone from a different brand from the electronic device, the sound quality may be unpredictable.
In terms of each existing headset available in the market, earphone circuits and microphone circuits are independent, and thus the earphone therein may be only view as an inactive component. When an electronic device plays a sound via the earphone, the properties of an electric signal between the electronic device and the earphone may not be obtained via the earphone. Each signal output by the electronic device may not be adjustable for different earphones.